


Happy, Happy Birthday, Baby

by everybreathagift



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Because Mickey deserves to be spoiled and treasured on all days, Birthday Sex, M/M, PWP, but especially birthdays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everybreathagift/pseuds/everybreathagift
Summary: Ian just wants to make Mickey's birthday awesome. Sex is the answer. Obviously.





	Happy, Happy Birthday, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick filthy one shot since today is Mickey's birthday. Not beta-ed.

“I’ve got another gift for you at home,” Ian tells Mickey softly. “S’not appropriate for parties.” 

“Yeah?” Mickey grins back, slipping his arm around Ian’s waist to pull him close.

He’s smiling so much tonight that Ian’s heart feels full to bursting. And Mickey isn’t even drinking, he’s just happy. With Ian.  _ Because _ of Ian.

Fiona had insisted on throwing Mickey a party for his birthday, complete with presents and cake. She’d been absolutely scandalized to find out that Mickey had never had one. Or presents, really. Mandy had stolen him a bottle of Jack once, but that’s about it.

Everyone’s in attendance. Debbie and Carl went in on a gift together; a card to the auto parts store so that Mickey can start fixing up that old GTO. Lip stole Mandy’s idea and gave Mickey a bottle of 150th anniversary Jack Daniels. Fiona gave him cash and bitched about it the entire time, saying, “this isn’t a present but your grump ass hates everything so, here.” She also got him a Snickers ice cream cake, which Ian is pretty sure was Mickey’s favorite part of the night.

Ian finally showed him the tickets he bought, as well as the hotel package for their trip to Pensacola. Mickey is gonna see the beach, even if it breaks their bank account. Ian doesn’t give a shit. Mickey had held the tickets so tightly that Ian could see his hand shaking. He didn’t gush because Mickey doesn’t gush but it was a near thing. He kissed Ian in front of everyone like they were the only two in the room and that was thanks enough.

“Yeah. Think you’re gonna like it.”

“I swear to fuckin’ God, Ian, if you’ve wrapped a bow around your dick, I’m divorcing you. And keeping the goddamned cat.”

“No bows on my cock, promise,” Ian laughs, kissing him again. “And I’ll fight you over Teddy. I’m the one that brought him home in the first place.”

“Who’s he fuckin’ sleep next to every night?” Mickey says pointedly, smiling wide, eyebrows up and Ian has never loved anything so much. “That’s right, bitch, me. Fuck outta here with that shit.”

“Mickey, you wanna bring the rest of this cake home with you guys?” Fiona asks, cleaning up the counter.

“Well, that’s a stupid fuckin’ question.”

“Yeah,” she smiles. “Should’ve figured.”

Finally, after another round or three of happy birthday’s and well wishes for the trip, Ian gets Mickey home. And just like that, Ian is nervous. It’s one thing to have a curiosity as a teenager but what if Mickey has no interest anymore? What if he laughs and tells Ian to fuck off?

“Alright, Gallagher, cough it up,” Mickey whispers against Ian’s lips, walking him backward into their living room. “If it’s a sex swing, you’re gonna have to give me a fuckin’ boost.”

“Not a sex swing,” Ian chuckles, feeling a little better thanks to Mickey’s hands all over him. “It’s on the bed.”

He’d never say it out loud, but watching Mickey scramble to the bedroom like a kid running towards the tree on Christmas morning nearly makes him dizzy with happiness. Ian’s got it wrapped all pretty like, and left the box sitting in the center of the bed. Ian takes a deep breath when he watches Mickey pick it up.

“Hmm. Cock ring?” Mickey asks as he starts pulling the ribbon off. “Small vibrator? Nah, you know better than to get me somethin’ small. Better not be fuckin’ small, at least.”

“Christ, just fucking open it already,” Ian laughs, wishing he’d hurry up.

When Mickey opens the lid, Ian’s expecting a remark. Or anything, really. A fucking statement of some sort. But instead, Mickey just gets quiet and releases a shaky breath.

“Mick?” Ian whispers, smiling a little.

Finally, Mickey looks away from the rather large anal beads in his hand and stares at Ian, his pupils already blown. “Gonna try them on me right now, yeah?”

“What, right this second?”

“Fuck yes, right this second,” Mickey breathes, tossing the box back on the bed and reaching for Ian’s belt. “Don’t make me wait, man.”

“Alright, alright,” Ian grins, feeling light and happy and so in love. And getting turned on more and more with every second that Mickey takes to undress them both.

Before Mickey climbs on the bed, he grips Ian hard and kisses him, gentle and not, all at the same time, like Mickey himself. “I love you,” Mickey says against his lips. “Case I forgot to tell you that tonight.”

“You didn’t but I’ll hear it again anyway.”

“Once you’ve fucked me stupid, I’ll probably say it over and over.”

Ian beams and they go down on the bed together. Originally, Ian had all sorts of plans about working him into frenzy before even trying the beads but with Mickey arching against him and whispering urgencies into his mouth, Ian’s restraint miraculously vanishes. 

Mickey gets on his hands and knees, and Ian has to stop, take a quick breath, remind himself that he can’t spend the night worshipping Mickey’s perfect ass. Mick is impatient and it’s his birthday, he gets what he wants.

It’s fucking insanely hot, though, the way Mickey is already gripping the sheets, hips very slightly rolling like he’s already being fucked, the head of his cock shining with fluid.

“You’re so fucking sexy,” Ian breathes, trying to open the lube but his fingers are unsteady and he can’t bring himself to look away from the sight in front of him.

“Come the fuck on, Ian, this is fuckin’ ten years in the making.”

The beads are a pretty blue, like Mickey’s eyes, and are slightly wider than Ian’s cock, if he had to guess. All total, there’s eight on the string, but Ian’s never used them before. He’s not sure if Mickey will take them all, or only a few. Thankfully, Mickey has always been very commanding in bed. Ian has no doubt that Mickey will let him know.

“Want me to prep you first?”

“Fuck no,” Mickey answers immediately, pressing his cheek to the comforter beneath him. “The stretch is the best part. C’mon.”

Ian groans and drops his head, looking down at his own neglected cock and giving himself the ‘naked old ladies’ speech because Jesus Christ, he’s already so hard. Mickey doesn't even try to be sexy, he just  _is._

Mickey sighs as Ian pushes the first one past his rim, then groans as the second one follows. “Fuckin’ huge, man. Fuck.”

“Good, though?” Ian asks, enraptured by the way Mickey’s body yields.

“Yeah. God. Keep going.”

By the time Ian has pushed in seven, Mickey is dripping onto the blanket and Ian feels like his heart might burst from his chest with how fast it’s beating.

“Stop, stop,” Mickey gasps, pushing up onto his palms for a second before dropping flat again. “Can’t take anymore, it’s so fuckin’... I’m-”

“Just take one more for me, please. Please?” Ian begs with heavy breath, unsure why he needs to see it happen so desperately but he does. He’s fucking  _ craving _ it. 

“Fuck, fuck,” Mickey whimpers, canting his hips back. “Okay, just…. Fuckin’ slow, alright? So fuckin’ full.”

Ian swallows hard and nods even though Mickey can’t see it. He smoothes his hand over the small of Mickey’s back as he slowly, so slowly, pushes the last one in.

“God fuckin’- holy Christ, Ian,” Mickey groans loudly, pulling away from Ian only to push back again. “I’m gonna-”

“Not yet,” Ian says quickly, using both hands to spread Mickey wider, to drink in the display he’s made of himself. “Don’t come yet.”

“I’m fuckin’ tryin’,” Mickey responds, probably wanting to sound aggravated but instead comes across as out-of-his-mind turned on. “Just give me a goddamned minute. Feels too fuckin’ good.”

“Pretty sure I’ve never been this hard in my whole life, Mick,” Ian whispers, moving forward on his knees to kiss along Mickey’s curved spine. “You look so fucking good like this, you can’t even understand what it’s doing to me.”

Mickey moans, shivering under Ian’s lips. “Yeah? Wanna get on me after?”

It’s Ian’s turn to moan, biting at the dimple on Mickey’s back. “Are you serious?”

“After I’m all fucked out and open. Bet you could get me hard again.”

“Oh my God,” Ian groans and grips the base of his cock hard enough to hurt, hoping the pain will back him off the edge a bit. “If I don’t fucking explode before then. Gonna start pulling them out now, okay?”

Mickey nods, whole body tense as he twists the sheets between his fingers. Ian sits back and takes the string again, pulling slowly. He can feel the tug against Mickey’s rim, the resistance as the last bead reappears again.

“Oh, fuck… _oh_ …” Mickey sighs, rolling his hips. When Ian reaches between his legs to grip him, Mickey hisses and jerks. “No, God, fuckin’ don’t, please- just… don’t need it, it’s too much, I can’t-” Mickey is babbling, voice going higher as Ian continues to pull the beads, but takes his hand away from Mickey’s cock.

Ian is now  _ absolutely _ sure he’s never been this hard in his life. Ever. Mickey being this far out of his head with pleasure is easily the hottest thing he’s ever seen. Ian’s cock fucking hurts and there’s a high possibility he won’t even get a chance to fuck Mickey because he’s going to come, hard and very soon.

Mickey is making a steady stream of noise now, moving constantly, as the third bead slips free. He’s glistening with sweat, panting so hard that his body is shaking with it. When the fourth and fifth bead slide out, Mickey grunts.

“Please, don’t fuckin’ stop, Ian, please, please, I’m so fuckin’ close, just keep going-”

Ian groans and clenches his eyes shut for a moment, biting his lip to keep from screaming or whatever else it would take to calm the fire raging in the pit of his stomach. He  _ needs _ Mickey to come. Needs it like fucking air because he’s going to die soon if he doesn’t get inside of him, he knows it.

Ian throws his arm over the arch in Mickey’s back, gripping his hip harshly as he pulls the string, hard and fast.

The noise that Mickey makes is somewhere between a gasp, a shout and a moan, maybe a combination of all three when his cock convulses, ropes of come striping the blanket beneath him as his body tightens and loosens repeatedly.

“Holy fuck,” Ian breathes, unable to tear his eyes away as Mickey shoots.

The beads are thrown somewhere and Mickey doesn’t even get a chance to recover before Ian is flipping him onto his back and pressing against him. Mickey looks like he’s high as fuck, blissed beyond reason and his entire body is slack. All he can do is whimper when Ian slides inside.

Mickey’s completely fucked out, loose and perfect around Ian’s cock. He’ll be lucky if he even gets to move before coming.

“That was.... The hottest fucking thing… I’ve ever seen…” Ian moans between kisses, shivering when Mickey sluggishly drapes his arm over Ian’s shoulder. “I’m gonna come so hard, Mick.”

Mickey blinks up at him lazily, eyes hooded but bright, a gentle smile on his face as he kisses Ian again. “You feel so good. C’mon, your turn.”

Ian groans and buries his face in Mickey’s neck, thrusting hard once, twice, and he’s coming. He’s pretty sure his vision goes white for a second and vaguely, he can feel Mickey clenching around him still. Is it possible to die from an orgasm?

“Jesus… fucking Christ,” Ian mumbles against Mickey’s hammering pulse, wrecked and exhausted like he’s the one that just got fucked into oblivion. “Turns out those  _ are _ fun for me.”

“Ditto,” Mickey whispers, pulling Ian tight against him.

They’re both disgustingly messy but Ian will be lucky if he can find his legs by next week, let alone tonight.

“Worth the fuckin’ wait, holy shit,” Mickey laughs lightly. “Best gift ever. Well, almost.”

“Beach still wins, huh?” Ian grins, his heart finally slowing down but still feeling weak as he pushes up to look down at Mickey.

“Mhmm. But not by much. Those things are fuckin’ awesome.”

Mickey kisses Ian again. And again. And again. When Ian pulls back, he presses his mouth to Mickey’s temple. “Love you, Mick. Happy birthday.”

“Love you back,” Mickey says. Then, after a few moments of silence. “Oh, what the fuck, Ian, how the fuck am I supposed to top this for yours?”

Surely, it can’t possibly get any better than this.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are the best, seriously. They're literally the only reason I'm still writing for this amazing fandom because I'm soooooOOOOOoooo bitter about the show. But y'all? Y'all are great.


End file.
